Anthrosaurus (Character)
Anthrosaurus is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh video games. You can choose him as either your Deck Master as your Capsule or as your soldier. This Monster does not speak your language. However, he can communicate with you through your mind. This monster is very useful in the Legendary Heroes Chapter. He can run fast, Swim and Jump through the mountains making easier for you to beat the chapter. His one of the quickest monsters in the game. This card can be seen in ??? Army in Legendary Heroes, Capsule Monsters and Virtual World if you choose the duelist as your companion. Anthrosaurus have the same attack in all three choices. His attack is "Bite". Card Game Attacks Anthrosaurus Attack is 1000. Attack In the card game Anthrosaurus kills his opponent's with a huge Bite that stuns and kills the monster instantly. A Direct Attack if theres a monster on the field; Anthrosaurus jumps and attacks the player with a Bite. If there's no monster; Anthrosaurus runs and delivers a Bite to the opponent's LP. If Anthrosaurus attack is over 3000. Anthrosaurus is going to grab the monster with his mouth and crush the opponent's body, bones or head (depending on the opponent's monster sizes). Direct Attack: Anthrosaurus is going to jump with a acrobatic move then attack the opponent directly with a Huge Bite. Only if there's monsters on the field. And a Direct Attack with no monsters; Anthrosaurus would run at top speed and attack with a deadly bite that will cause explosion to the opponent's LP. Double Bite If you attack directly either with Anthrosaurus or his counterpart Krokodilus as long both are face-up in the field. They both will run and Bite the opponent's LP. Also If your opponent attacks Krokodilus and Anthrosaurus attack is higher than your opponent's monster, Anthrosaurus will protect Krokodilus and destroy the attacking monster. Or you can choose Anthrosaurus to sacrifice for Krokodilus to keep Krokodilus on the field. Defense Anthrosaurus Defense is 850. When an opponent monster attacks him and Anthrosaurus Defense is higher it will block the attack with his huge arms and claws. When his in defense mode, he will block his whole body and face with his huge claws. Destroyed When Anthrosaurus is destroyed by Battle and send to the Graveyard or Banish, he will make a scream similar to a Lizard before being destroyed. Victory When he destroys a monster as a result of Battle, he will Roar!. If he destroys a strong monster of 3000 over, he will raise his huge arms and roar. Unaffected When a card effect is activated and his unaffected by them. He will reflect the effects with his huge Claws (side Claw hook punch). If he's attack is over 3000. The effect will get eating by him. The effect will go through his mouth eating the effect making the effect useless to him and unaffected. Forms Someone uses a card like DNA Surgery. This Monster Card will transform in different forms. * Dinosaur Form is the same. Default. Aqua * Aqua; His color will turn Blue. His feet like dive fins. Long tail like a dolphin like hammer look. His body is like a poison frog. His eyes are changed to Navy Blue. His back is like silky or soft like a dolphin. He does not have claws but fins.The attacks are the same. **If he's under the water while Umi, Legendary Ocean or Umiraki is on the field. He dives under the ocean (while there's monsters on your opponent's side of the field) and it gives him a surprise attack with a Bite. He also kills the opponent's monsters under the water. **He also attacks with a "Water Gun" if he's attack is 3000 or more. He will throw the attack like a frog spitting. Aqua Breath for a direct attack. **He dives in the oceans like a crocodile and swims like one too. Perhaps is a fast diver himself. * Beast; Beast form is the same with no changes except that he's covered with monkey fur. The attacks are punches and claws instead of bites. * Beast-Warrior; is the same form except, that he has a cape on his back and a underwear and a headband. Dragon * Dragon; His skin turns into a Dragon. He has two wings on his back. His hands and claws are bit smaller. He has two horn ears and one small horn on his forehead. The tail is bit bigger. The attack is the same. He Bites the Monsters. ** If his attribute is Fire will throw a Fireball from his mouth when he declares an attack. And lots of Fireballs when he direct attack the opponent. * Fairy; * Fiend; * Fish * Insect; * Machine; * Plant * Psychic * Pyro * Reptile * Rock; * Sea Serpent; * Spellcaster * Thunder * Warrior * Winged-Beast * Zombie Metalmorth Anthrosaurus full body is covered of metal. The eyes are made of Red (Like the Red-Eyes's). The Claws are metal and very sharp. The feet are like MetalZoa. Nails are big and sharp. The tail is the same sizes (similar like Metalzoa. The teeth are made of metal now. The scales are metal as well. Anthrosaurus Osteoderm are made of metal. * The attack is a Bite. When he attacks directly; a Claw Hook. A powerful attack of him is a tackle either by a direct attack or battle between Monster and Monster. Legendary Heroes You can choose Anthrosaurus to be your loyal monster for this journey along with two other monsters. You can also choose two or three more henchman for help. Later on you can have up to 9 henchman's. You can only have three monsters at the beginning of the game. You can carry up to 5 monsters later on the game. This Monster can carry you and travel with you on his shoulders or on the back. It runs pretty fast and the speed will increase by (1.5) when he gets the ability Swift. It can also jump through mountains and everywhere as many times the player wants. Interestingly, this card can swim through the ocean at high speed. He swims like a crocodile. Anthrosaurus can still carry the player throughout the ocean on his back. Anthrosaurus is one of the most faster monsters on the game. Anthrosaurus has to be your main monster. You can customize this monster. You can make him wear a Red Headband, White Wrist with a Dinosaur Logo, Knee Pads and Elbow Pads, and a Body Armor or a Vest which increases its defense by 200 to 500. Anthrosaurus and [[Krokodilus|'Krokodilus']] can make a Tag Combo attack. The Tag Combo attack cost 2 stars and it's very effective. The name of the Attack is; Double Bite. Stats lv. 1 - 100: Type: Dinosaur Attribute: Earth Hyper Point (HP): 800 - 3800 (30) Attack: 1000 - 4200 (32) Defense: 850 - 3850 (30) Speed: 2000 - 6000 (40) Action Point (AP/Stars): 3 - 8 Battle Art: Bite Special: Explosive Bite (2) -Ignores any effects and defenses (Guard). Attack is 1.5. Tag Team: Double Bite (1 star each) - Attacks all enemies inflicting 1.2 damage. Abilities: Wasteland-Adept (lv.25), Swift (lv. 50), Lucky (lv. 75), I.Q. (lv. 100) Deck Master/Virtual World During your duels with the Big Five and their Henchman's. You have to choose one monster as your Deck Master leader. If you get Anthrosaurus, he will have the following ability. I.Q. Your leader can see your opponent's face down cards up to the numbers of Monsters Cards you control (Max: 5). And only once per turn. * This ability is default. I.Q. Powers Your leader increases your monsters attack by 100 for each face-up card you control (Max:300). * Anthrosaurus rank has to be Colonel (350) to get this ability. I.Q. Foreseen Your leader can read your opponent's card up to the number of cards you control. If you have Anthrosaurus on the field, you can see the card your open draws during his/her draw phase or when he draw cards. * Anthrosaurus Rank has to be Admiral '(1000) to get this ability. I.Q. Secrets Power Your leader negates your opponent's Card effects up to the numbers of cards you control. If you control a continues Magic Card, you can negate the effect of a Magic Card. If you control a face up Trap Card or effect monster you can negate both a trap card and the effect of a effect monster. If you control all three face up Magic Card, Trap Card and Effect Monster, you can negate all the effects control by your opponent. * You can get this ability with the Rank of '''Secretary of Defense '(1200). * This is the last ability learned by '''Anthrosaurus. Capsule Monsters Anthrosaurus appears in the Capsule Monsters series. You can buy this monster for 150 points. After, you beat stage 1 this monster becomes available on the shop. Attributes Symbol: Earth Attack: Explosive Bite Special Ability; * I.Q.: Reduces the Map effects to zero for two full turns. * 350 to activate this ability * You can learn this ability in level 5 Stats HP: 250 - 475 Attack: 100 - 154 Defense: 85 - 112 Information Cost: 100 AP: 125 - 147 Capsule: 110 - 137 Movements Walk (UP, Down, Sides); 3 Capsule HP: 200 Defense: 50 Symbols Earth Symbol: Increases the HP of Earth Monsters. Light Symbol: Increases their Defense and promotes Special Ability effects and reduces the cost too. Dark Symbol: Decreases the HP of Earth Monsters. Wind Symbol: Decreases the Attack of Earth Monsters. Dungeon Dice Monsters You can have this monster during the storyline with Duke and in the Free Modes. You need two Level two summon to summon this card from your Dice. He in Level 2 HP: 15 Attack: 15 Defense: 10 Attack: Bite Ability: I.Q. - He Negates the ability of one of your opponent's monsters. At the cost of two Traps. Ability: Stim-Pack - Increases its attack by 15 points. At the cost of two Magics. Ability: Speed-Boosted: Increases the walk one block for every step he steps. This is for one Magic. Trivia Category:Monsters Characters Category:Monsters (Characters)